Cosmos
by mymish
Summary: SasuSaku: Have you ever thought about their first kiss, or who took the first step?


_Cosmos:_

 _orderly, beautiful, modesty; ornamental; peacefulness, wholeness; 'walk with me hand in hand'; 'see life is indeed beautiful'._

* * *

 **Cosmos**

By: mymish

* * *

He'd kept his promise. When he'd come back he found her, poking her forehead saying _'It's time'._

For months they had been on their adventure. Spring came and left, summer following immediately. But as fast as it came even the summer left and days grew colder, the nights grew longer.

Eventually the first snowflakes fell down from the sky, covering the landscape with a thin white layer.

She remembered the night Sasuke left the village and her begging him to follow him. Then, years later when the war was over and Sasuke back in the village she'd asked him again. _'I'll see you when I'm back'._ Even though she'd been filled with hope, there had been a little doubt, too. But he _did_ come back. And he _did_ take her with him this time. Finally, waiting was over. Finally, he'd acknowledged her. No longer did he deny her feelings. And she was sure she wasn't as annoying as he'd always told her. He _cared_ about her.

Though, she'd decided to give him space and time to think about his feelings.

And it paid off after all.

While they hadn't talked much and kept some distance between their bodies at first, the days weren't that silent anymore. Sakura would already have been grateful if it was just that, but the fact that he somewhat searched for her proximity.

She remembered the moment she had felt a light touch on her hand and how he took the courage to entwine their hands. She remembered how her heart had been about to explode and tears filling the corner of her emerald eyes.

She'd known better than to push him, instead passing the first move to him. And he had gladly accepted that.

Little did she know how _Sasuke_ felt. After all these years where hatred and revenge had guided his way, he was now on his way of redemption. Now, he could accept his feelings towards a certain pinkette. The night he had left Konoha to join Orochimaru he cut off his bonds and with that, burrying his love for Sakura.

But time had changed him. Not his feelings for her, but the possibility to show emotions.

He was indeed grateful when he had realized how Sakura kept a respectful distance to give him time.

After leaving his doubts behind he took her hand in his and that was what gave him the final push. The feeling of only taking her hand broke an entire wall. But it was only one of so many…

* * *

They had been on their feet for hours now, so deciding to take a break on a bench not too far was more than well-deserved. Sasuke led her at a leisure pace and it amazes Sakura how relaxed Sasuke was while walking by her side with her fingers being tangled with his.

A chilly breeze met their bodies, blowing through their coats. She suppressed a shiver when she sat down next to Sasuke but suddenly found herself in Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke…," she whispered in surprise. "You're cold," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The blatantly blush that appeared on her cheeks could not be hidden as she stared into his dark orbs.

Neither of them noticed how their lips closed the distance with each passed second. At first she didn't notice how his lips touched her's ever so softly. She was lost in another world.

Million stars lighted his soul after he felt her soft lips and inside his chest grew a desire to do it again. So he did.

Hesitantly he closed the gap once more, massaging her warm lips with his own. It took a burden off of him when Sakura fell back into reality, replying his kiss with the same hesitancy.

They'd been kissing for quite a while, their kisses growing into longing and passion. Sasuke's only arm wandered around her neck, pulling Sakura impossibly closer as he slightly pushed his wet tongue into her sweet mouth, teasing her tongue with him grinning into their heated kiss.

Sakura had already thrown her arms around his chest under his cloak, her hands grabbing into his back as if her very life depended on his passionate kiss.

Getting a little breathless, they separated their lips only a few inches in their need of air.

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura whispered while still out of breath. She felt her cheeks burn brightly as the words left her mouth. She was about to apologize when Sasuke immediately cut her off.

"I love you, too," his soft tenor voice muffled.

"Really?" Sakura's eyes grew wide as if she'd just dreamed him saying that.

A sweet chuckle left his mouth.

"I do, Sakura. I know I'm not good at expressing what I'm feeling or even talk about it, but ever since we were in together in Team 7… I've felt that deep connection between you and me. I'm sorry for what I've put you through, Sakura. You never were annoying and I'm sorry to have made you cry so often…"

A single tear ran down her cheek as she listened to what Sasuke confessed. Hesitantly the pinkette reached for his cheek, stroking his soft skin with her thumb.

"I have already forgiven you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied, a small smile decorating her face, "I love you," she confessed once more, but this time with confidence.

She didn't mind his silence as she stared into his beautiful face. There was pain, guilt… but also hope and love.

"I love you, too," Sasuke whispered before he kissed his lover once more.

He loved her, not only for her beauty, but for her love for him. For never giving up on him. She was his light in a world full of darkness. She could teach him how to believe, to have hope, to _love_. She was his home and the greatest give he could have ever had.

 _Sakura Haruno; he would gladly spend the rest of his life with her, in love and with hope. And hopefully, one day, he would have a family with her._


End file.
